


You’re The One That’s Making Me Strong

by loosely



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 08:08:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15681423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loosely/pseuds/loosely
Summary: Harry gives his beloved husband a song for the night and kisses his only one before going to bed, and wakes up in the morning from how a soft voice hums to him that he needs him and will look after him, because he is his baby.





	You’re The One That’s Making Me Strong

The cold wind and fine drizzling rain was scraping to the bone. Harry hurried home, each time speeding up the pace. Recently he began to return home late, already Louis was at home and was waiting for him. One day he returned around midnight, sad and slightly irritated. He did not dine and immediately went to bed. That night Louis remembered for a long time. More precisely, he remembered the tears of his husband. Harry was crying most of the night, because he thought that Louis was asleep. He never told what happened the next morning when he woke up with red eyes and bags from not rash. Silently having breakfast, the guy began to gather for work. Harry felt his hands that he was hugging him from the back, and anxious breath, when he put the documents in his bag. He quietly buttoned the lock and put down his bag, and then turned to Louis. He looked at him with sad eyes, in the corners there were tears, and his lips quivered slightly.

"Baby", Louis pressed the guy harder, "something happened?"

In response, Harry waved his head in disapproval.

"No?" Harry quavered in a trembling voice and looked down. "A little trouble, you do not have to worry ... I'm sorry," he said, leaving a soft kiss on his lips, Harry picks up the bag and leaves the apartment.

That night he returned at midnight.

At nine o'clock in the evening, when Louis heard the keyhole turn. He put down the book and walked to the door to meet Harry. Tired and chilled, Harry went into the apartment. He reluctantly pulled off his scarf, beginning to get used to the warmth of his house. Louis kissed the boy with embraces. His cheeks are cold and wet, so the kiss literally burned Harry's skin. "

How long have you been home?", Harry took off his shoes and took off his outer clothes.

"For a long time", Louis chuckled, which made Harry's heart start. He had not heard his favorite laugh so long, he had not seen his beloved happy eyes. And today, thank heaven, Friday, and Harry can finally spend time alone with her husband. "I can make you cocoa, do you want to?"

"Madly," Harry smiled so that dimples appeared, and Louis poked into one of them and immediately fled into the kitchen. Harry heard the dishes ringing, and while his beloved husband was in the kitchen, he decided to take a shower and change clothes.

Hot water burned his body so strongly that he wanted to howl. But, rather, it was not water, it was Harry's internal state, from which he wanted to get rid as soon as possible. The problems in the recording studio made Harry go deep into his thoughts and forget about everything that surrounded him. Even Niall, who repeatedly came to him in the studio to have some fun, could not squeeze the same fleeting smile out of him, so he decided to leave the friend alone and left in half an hour.

Hot water gradually gave way to cold, which brought Harry finally into the senses. He came out of the shower, quickly put on a T-shirt and sports pants that smelled of Louis, and wandered into the kitchen. Louis met him with two cups of cocoa on the doorstep in the living room and offered to sit on the sofa. Harry readily agreed, because sitting on the couch is much more convenient than on a hard chair. Louis set the tray on the coffee table and switched on the nightlights. The room immediately became so cozy that both had a desire to spend here together for at least an eternity. Louis pulled out a blanket and climbed with his feet to Harry, who was slowly sipping a drink. Harry drove away all the working thoughts and now looked at Louis, who was staring somewhere in the same spot. And, when Harry mentally followed the beloved's gaze, he realized that he was looking at their joint photo taken at Disneyland.

"What are you thinking about?" Louis closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath.

"About us. You promised something then, that night".

Harry moved closer and pulled the guy to him, kissing him in the temple.

"I remember, little one, and I'm keeping my promise."

"Yes," Louis breathed out so quickly and unconsciously, but did not regret it at all, "and now I want to ask for something."

"Anything, baby," Louis looked up, letting the green whirlpools grab him, and smiled. "Then, sing to me. Well, the same, yours and at the same time ours."

_You're still the one_

A song that became the meaning of their whole life.

A song that Harry is ready to play his whole life to only one person.

Only one person, whom he loves so much and so cherishes.

Only one person, through which he found the meaning of life.

Only one person who has crazy blue eyes and soft red lips.

Only one person, the laughter of which makes Harry's heart beat at a frantic pace.

Only one person with whom he is ready to go to the end of the world.

Louis.

" _When I first saw you, I saw love"_ , Harry began to hum the first line, and Louis leaned against him so hard that he took a breath.

_ And the first time you touched me, I felt love _  
_ And after all this time, you're still the one I love _  
  
_ Looks like we made it _  
_ Look how far we've come my baby _  
_ We mighta took the long way _  
_ We knew we'd get there someday _  
  


Dissolving in Harry's hands, Louis felt love and protection. I felt how long he had missed such evenings - to be with Harry.

_ They said, «I bet they'll never make it» _  
_ But just look at us holding on _  
_ We're still together still going strong _  
  
_ You're still the one I run to _  
_ The one that I belong to _  
_ You're still the one I want for life _  
  
_ You're still the one that I love _  
_ The only one I dream of _  
  


_"You're still the one I kiss good night",_ Harry finished the chorus line, the favorite line of the whole song, and left a soft and loving kiss on the lips of Louis, who was sleeping on the shoulder of his beloved husband.

Louis woke up first, feeling a weight on his body. Harry's relaxed face was refreshed, and Louis held on to the cheekbone of his beloved. Looking at his watch, he realized that it was already long after the morning and it was time to get up, and decided to wake Harry in the most romantic way. He began to hum his song.

" _If I don't say this now I will surely break",_  Harry stirred and smiled as he heard soft singing. _  
_

__ As I'm leaving the one I want to take  
Forget the urgency but hurry up and wait  
My heart has started to separate  
  
Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh  
Be my baby  
Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh  
Be my baby  
I'll look after you  
  
There now, steady love, so few come and don't go  
Will you, won't you be the one I'll always know?  
When I'm losing my control, the city spins around  
You're the only one who knows, you slow it down

__ Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh  
Be my baby  
Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh  
Be my baby  
I'll look after you

Harry opened his eyes and met two oceans. His favorite eyes looked at him so openly and with love, they smiled and the lights began to form in them.

__ It's always have and never hold  
You've begun to feel like home  
What's mine is yours to leave or take  
What's mine is yours to make your own  
  


" _Be my baby, I'll look after you_".

 


End file.
